Juste une image
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Trowa fait son apparition, bouleversant la vie bien réglé de Wufei, Meiran, Duo etHeero, appaortantson lot d'angoise et d'inquiétude. 02X05X01 dans tous les sens pour le chapitre 1 et 03X05 pour le 2
1. Chapter 1

Juste une image

Voila ma nouvelle histoire. Cette fois, le personnage principal est Wufei, comme on me l'a demandé. Les lemons s'enchaînent sans répits alors… Faites attention…

Juste une précision sans importance. Les uniforme sont les mêmes que dans l'anime de Uténa, la fillette révolutionnaire parce que je les trouve trop beau mais en noir et blanc, si ça intéresse quelqu'un…

_« Si j'étais née mec, je serai gay ». Je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense ça aussi, lysanea._

Cette histoire est spécialement dédicacée à Nass et Noan.

Chapitre 01

Wufei trouva enfin son trousseau de clé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en déverrouillant sa porte.

« Et ben, j'ai cru qu'on allait coucher dehors.

« Fermes-la petite sœur ! Déjà, sois heureuse que je te laisse entrer chez nous. Les filles n'ont rien à faire dans le dortoir des hommes.

« De suite les grands mots. J'ai le droit de venir puisque je suis ta sœur…

« C'est pas une raison.

La jeune femme entra, Wufei la suivit puis referma la porte derrière lui. Sa jumelle s'assit sur le lit de son colocataire puis sortit ses cahiers.

Le jeune homme suivait une section de droit à la fac, sa sœur, Meiran, une section de psycho. Il sortit ses livres, les étalant sur son lit. La jeune fille en fit de même.

Ils travaillaient souvent comme ça, juste dans la même pièce. Dehors, les cigales chantaient sous une chaleur accablante.

Ils entendaient des rires, des morceaux de conversations des garçons passant devant la porte. Wufei se redressa, faisant craquer sa nuque.

Il se redressa.

« Meiran ?

« Hum ?

« Tu as… Tu as appelé maman ?

Elle se figea, sa plume étala une tâche d'encre sur sa feuille. Quand elle le remarqua enfin, elle retira la plume, effaça la tâche avant de le regarder.

« Non… Et toi ?

« Non… Meiran, peut-être qu'on devrait… Pour l'honneur…

« Il n'y a pas d'honneur dans ces circonstances ! Elle n'a pas d'honneur !

« Je sais…

Il baissa la tête, en proie à de violent sentiments contradictoires. Elle reposa ses affaires avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle souffrait des mêmes tourments que lui.

« Ca va aller, on va s'en sortir… Comme toujours. Wo ai ni Wufei.

« Wo ai ni…

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement sur les lèvres. Elle retourna sur le second lit. Ils replongèrent dans leurs études.

Xxx

Duo et Heero s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

« Duo, pas ici… On pourrait nous voir…

« Et alors ?

« Et bien, toi tu ne crains rien vu que ton père est le directeur mais moi, je serais viré…

« Jamais je ne le permettrais… Allez, laisses-toi faire…

« Pas ici… Non… Han ! Oui ! Vas-y !!

Duo retira son doigt de l'anus de son partenaire. Heero se redressa, permettant à son amant de lui baisser le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles. Cet uniforme n'était pas pratique dans ce genre de situation.

Lentement, Heero grimpa sur les genoux de Duo, qui était assis, le dos appuyé contre un mur, juste derrière le gymnase.

« Vas-y, prends-la en toi…

Heero ne sourcilla pas, il se redressa, gardant le dos droit, positionna ses fesses et s'assit sur la verge raide.

« Houffff, elle est si grosses Duo…

« C'est ton corps d'asiatique qui est trop étroit…

Heero testa lentement, en se redressant, se servant juste de la force de ses cuisses. La verge coulissa en lui, lui envoyant des frisson d'extase.

Pourquoi le nier ? Le fait de savoir qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre, l'excitation du danger le rendait encore plus réceptif que d'habitude.

Duo se pencha sur lui. Il lui attrapa le lobe d'oreille, le suçant avec envie.

« Tu es si beau Heero ! Je t'aime !

« Ai shiteru Duo. Pour toujours et à jamais…

« Ai shiteru… Heero.

Le garçon venait de s'empaler complètement sur la verge vibrante. Il faisait aller et venir son bassin avec violence, se pénétrant entièrement, s'exposant et s'offrant à son amoureux.

Ils jouirent assez vite, déjà trop excité par leur allumage respectif tout l'après-midi.

Heero sentit avec délectation le sperme de Duo l'emplir, coulant hors de lui. Il avait tout donné à Duo, sa vie, son âme, son cœur, sa virginité.

Duo grogna. Il saisit la verge du garçon, l'empêchant de jouir à son tour.

« A mon tour de me régaler.

Le fait que Duo soit un fétichiste des pipes ne rendait les choses que meilleures.

Il devait avouer que la première fois que Duo l'avait sucé, avait avalé son sperme, il s'était senti très mal à l'aise… Choqué serait un mot plus juste mais maintenant, il trouvait ça d'un érotisme époustouflant.

D'un mouvement contrôlé, Duo plaqua son amant contre le mur avant de plonger entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il avala sans difficulté la verge tremblante de désir sans pour autant en lâcher la base, l'empêchant de jouir.

Heero saisit ses cheveux, les tirant presque violement.

« Ne me fais pas attendre.

Heero sentait le sperme couler hors de lui, faire une tâche humide sur le plâtre, s'étalant.

« Chut ! Laisses-moi savourer ce cadeau…

Heero se sentit rougir. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que Duo aspirait sa virilité sans se presser.

Il eut soudain un sourire pervers. Se penchant sur Duo lentement, il posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondit. Lentement, il les caressa, passant sur l'anus écarté à cause de la position.

« Duo… Tu es encore vierge toi de cet endroit…

Le garçon se tendit. Il rêvait qu'Heero ne le prenne mais son compagnon ne voulait pas, il n'arrivait pas s'imaginer. Il était un soumis de base. Son passé expliquait très bien cette attitude.

Duo lâcha le sexe, l'aspirant comme un fou, malaxant le gland dans sa bouche, le mordillant.

Heero se tendit. Il sentit une violente chaleur se concentrer sur son anus.

« Doigtes-moi Duo…

Le garçon s'exécuta. Heero se redressa, juste assez pour la main passe. Duo la replia, laissant le majeur et l'index raide, tâtonna quelques secondes puis, trouvant l'entrée, s'y faufila.

Heero cria. Il plaqua rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche mais Duo lui fit un sourire charmeur, le fixant dans les yeux tout en faisant remonter ses doigts, cherchant le point sensible.

A peine posa-t-il les doigts dessus qu'Heero éjaculait, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Duo nettoya le membre encore raide, avalant toute la semence sans rechigner puis remonta vers son visage, se frottant à lui comme un serpent.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

« Tu sais, je t'aime…

« Je t'aime.

Ils se rhabillèrent.

Duo se leva souplement avant de tendre la main à son amant. Il le releva, ils s'embrassèrent puis reprirent la direction des dortoirs, main dans la main.

Plus personne ne se souciait de leur relation.

Heero repensa aux crises qu'ils avaient du traverser ensemble, l'incompréhension, la colère, les insultes, ils avaient du se battre pour faire reconnaître leurs liaison mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Les mauvaises langues s'étaient tues et les autres s'en fichaient.

Ils étaient heureux comme ça. Ils traversèrent le campus puis montèrent dans le bâtiment des dortoir des garçons.

« Tu crois que Wufei est déjà rentré ?

« Je pense…

Duo déverrouilla l'ascenseur et ils montèrent dans la cabine. Immédiatement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant comme des fous.

Leurs hanches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

« Pas ici Duo… Arrête…

La sonnerie les fit sursauter. La personne se figea avant de bredouiller un lamentable :

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé…

« C'est pas grave.

Duo lui fit un sourire gentil puis il sortit, entraînant un Heero rouge tomate avec lui. Ils regagnèrent la chambre que Duo partageait avec son meilleur ami, Wufei Chang, futur dirigeant de la colonie chinoise L5.

Il déverrouilla la porte. Duo eut un sourire en voyant les jumeaux Chang endormi, allongé l'un contre l'autre.

Meiran était devenu vraiment belle avec les années. Duo passa sans s'attarder sur la jupe remontée de la jeune femme mais ses yeux accrochèrent les pectoraux puissants de Wufei, sa musculature alléchante, sa peau dorée.

Il se ressaisit très vite. Heero était de nature pessimiste et dépressive.

Il pouvait prendre très mal lorsque Duo regardait ailleurs mais, au lieu de crier, il se renfermait et se faisait du mal à lui-même, se tenant responsable de tout.

Le couple posa ses affaires avant de passer dans la salle de bain attenante.

Les élèves les plus riches disposaient de certains avantages, la salle de bain individuelle en faisait partie.

Xxx

Wufei sortit de son sommeil profond. Un bruit répétitif le dérangeait. Il analysa très rapidement son environnement.

Le bruit… L'eau… La douche. Il ouvrit un œil. Deux sacs, deux vestes, deux paires de chaussures.

Duo et Heero étaient rentrés. Il se redressa. Meiran attrapa le bas de son débardeur, poussant un soupir.

« Debout petite sœur, mon colocataire est rentré.

« Hummm…

« Lèves-toi…

« Hummm…

« Onna débout !

Elle se redressa.

« Onna ? Onna ? Sale macho ! Fasciste ! Pervers !

« Quel rapport entre le pervers et le machiste s'il te plait ?

« Rhooo…

Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille.

« Crétin…

Elle allait lui sauter dessus quand deux bras lui encerclèrent les hanches et la soulevèrent du sol.

Elle se débattit. Duo lui fit un bisous sonore sur la joue puis la reposa.

« Toi, si t'étais pas un invertis, je te casserai la gueule !!

« Quel rapport entre ses deux faits ma belle ?

« Je veux pas que mon meilleur ami devienne veuf !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Les jumeaux étaient des être complexes, renfermés et extravertis, ouverts et remplis de préjugés.

Duo et Heero les adoraient.

Faisant partie de l'élite du lycée, ils avaient des statuts encore plus privilégiés que les autres. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble dans cette chambre.

Xxx

Après le repas, ils restèrent un long moment sur la terrasse, à regarder les étoiles dans une douce nuit d'été. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup.

Duo gardait toujours Heero dans ses bras, Wufei faisait de même avec sa sœur.

Au début de leurs relations, quand Duo et Wufei s'étaient retrouvé dans la même chambre en fait, le couple avait cru à une relation incestueuse.

Après des semaines d'observation discrète, ils avaient comprit que les Chang étaient très soudé. Quand ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient jumeaux, beaucoup de choses s'étaient expliqués.

Duo, alors qu'il les connaissait depuis des années, ne savait pas ce détail. La famille Chang ne fêtait pas l'anniversaire de Meiran.

Juste avant le couvre feu, ils durent retourner à leurs dortoir. Wufei et Meiran s'embrassèrent de leur chaste baisé de bonne nuit. Heero et Duo, légèrement mal à l'aise, les regardèrent de loin.

A chaque fois, il semblait qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant des années. Ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, des gestes d'amoureux.

Xxx

Heero dormait avec Duo, ils avaient acheté un paravent pour séparer la pièce en deux et avoir un peu d'intimité.

Ce en quoi ils n'avaient pas pensé était que le lit de Wufei était sous la fenêtre. De ce fait, le jeune asiatique voyait tous leurs ébats en ombres chinoises. A tel point qu'il connaissait toute leur vie sexuelle. Qui prenait, quelles positions.

Il savait, juste pour exemple, que Duo adorait sucer, qu'Heero adorait la levrette et dormir allongé en cuillère, toujours prit par Duo.

Cette situation, perverse à souhait, avait fini par rendre Wufei dépendant à cette vision. Il attendait avec impatience le moment ou, le croyant endormi, le couple allait faire des câlins et lui offrir une séance érotique à souhait.

Wufei en avait parlé à sa sœur. Elle avait sentit son trouble. Après un long silence, elle lui avait dit de profiter de ce plaisir. Que ce n'était pas mal.

D'après elle, Dieu avait donné le don de vu, d'entendre, de toucher, de sentir et de goûter alors autant en profiter dans toutes les situation. Il ne s'était pas cassé la tête pour les développer autant pour rien.

Il se pelotonna dans sa couette puis se tourna vers eux et attendit. Une petite demi heure après, le couple remua.

La couette glissa du lit, révélant deux corps. Wufei reconnu Heero s'asseoir sur le ventre de Duo. Il vit l'énorme sexe de Duo se redresser, alors que le métis frottait son bassin l'entrejambe.

Heero se mit à quatre pattes, il embrassa Duo.

Wufei laissa glisser sa main sur son ventre.

Duo monta son bassin. Heero se retourna, prenant le fameux 69. Wufei vit très nettement le visage d'Heero descendre au niveau de la verge. Duo poussa un grognement.

Ses mains saisirent les fesses d'Heero.

Wufei saisit sa verge. Il se masturba lentement en regardant la langue de Duo lécher les fesses d'Heero.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire entrer son imagination en jeu. Les bruits, l'odeur… il fit bouger sa main un peu plus vite.

« Duo… Un murmure, à peine audible. Prends-moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir encore au plus profond de moi…

Wufei se tendit. Le couple le mettait au supplice, ils allaient si lentement.

Duo caressait les fesses d'Heero. Le garçon gémissait doucement, tétant toujours l'énorme verge.

« C'est bon, viens la prendre.

Heero se retourna.

« Non, fais-moi une levrette… J'en ai marre de te monter…

« Pervers…

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Wufei retient sa respiration. Duo se leva. Heero se mit à quatre pattes, en haut de lit. Il pouvait ainsi attraper la barre en métal quand il le désirait.

Duo monta derrière lui, s'incrusta entre les cuisses. Il trouva sa place naturellement. Wufei ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il désirait tellement avoir sa place entre les cuisses de quelqu'un.

Duo prit son énorme sexe en main. Il était si gros, si long… il pourrait rivaliser avec les acteurs pornos les mieux membrés.

Il posa le gland sur l'anus d'Heero et resta immobile. Heero se tortilla. Sentir le bout du gland lui écarter juste un peu les chairs le rendait fou et il savait ce que Duo attendait.

« Duo… Vas-y…

Sa voix était suppliante.

« Prends-moi…

Duo hocha la tête, recula un peu les hanches puis le pénétra sur toute sa longueur.

Heero rejeta la tête en arrière. Il retient un cri de plaisir. Entre ses halètements, Wufei entendit un nom qui le figea.

Duo restait immobile.

« Tu as encore envie de lui ?

« Je suis désolé.

Heero se recroquevilla.

« Duo, je suis désolé…

« Ne le sois pas, je te comprend et t'approuve…

« Si seulement on osait lui demander… Juste une nuit, juste une fois…

« Ce serait merveilleux…

Wufei se redressa sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire.

Duo pénétra de nouveau Heero, s'enfonçant dans ses chairs. Son énorme sexe entrait dans le corps fin, ouvrant l'anus sans effort.

« Tu es comme du beurre maintenant… C'est tellement impressionnant ce que tu peux accueillir en toi.

Wufei sentit son érection durcir. Juste une fois, juste pour une nuit. Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? D'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait toutes ses chances.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le couple sursauta. Duo se retira vivement, blessant légèrement Heero sans le vouloir. Ils se couvrirent avant de rougir violement.

« Pour une nuit, une seule… Et après, on en parlera plus jamais…

Il rougit sous le regard du couple.

« J'ai besoin de réconfort… J'ai envie de vous et, visiblement, vous avez envie de moi… J'accepte… Mais juste une fois…

Heero se cambra.

« Oui…

Wufei enleva ses vêtements, dans un état second. Duo lui prit la main. Il poussa Wufei vers les fesses tendues d'Heero. Le métis s'allongea sur le dos, les cuisses grandes ouvertes.

Le chinois le regarda dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes si beau…

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de se pencher sur le sexe raide du garçon sous lui. Il reproduit les gestes qu'il avait appris en les regardant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, soufflant sur le gland. Heero se tendit, son sexe vibra.

« Je peux ?

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux…

Le chinois lécha le gland, ouvrit grand la bouche et l'engloutit. Il ne put pas la prendre bien profond.

Un haut le cœur le fit reculer, son corps se couvrit de chair de poule. Duo eut un sourire attendrit.

Il lui prit les cheveux en main, les rejoignant en queue puis, profitant de cette prise, le repoussa vers le sexe tremblant.

« Tu dois dilater ta gorge. Ne la prends pas comme ça d'un coup, vas lentement.

Wufei ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Déglutit comme si tu allais l'avaler…

Wufei obéis, la verge s'enfonça au fond de sa gorge. Duo tira ses cheveux en arrière doucement.

« Recules. Voila… Recommences. Avales…

Le chinois commença lentement à sucer ce sexe fin. Duo le guidait. Quand le garçon eut prit le rythme, l'américain le laissa pour remonter à la tête du lit.

Il caressa la joue douce de son amant.

« Tu veux bien ?

Heero regarda la verge vibrante de son régulier, tremblante d'impatience.

Il tendit la main. Du bout du doigt, il caressa le gland.

« Viens…

Duo, un sourire assez pervers aux lèvres s'avança. Son sexe entra dans la bouche d'Heero jusqu'à la garde. Les yeux de Wufei s'arrondirent.

Il regardait la pomme d'Adam aller et venir pendant que cette énorme verge entrait, apparemment sans difficulté. La verge sortit de la bouche tel un serpent puis se renfonça.

Heero réussit même à grogner. Wufei reprit sa propre fellation sans lâcher des yeux la scène. La verge d'Heero tressautait dans sa bouche.

Wufei forma un anneau avec juste son pouce et son majeur puis lui masturba seulement la base de la verge.

Les hanches d'Heero s'envoyèrent en avant. Il referma les dents sur la verge de Duo, à cet instant profondément enfuis dans sa gorge.

Duo lui enfonça les pouces dans la bouche, desserrant ses dents qui le blessaient. Heero se tendit. Wufei le sentait à la limite.

« Jouie !! Cria-t-il tout en se préparant à avaler.

Le sperme gicla dans sa bouche, en plusieurs longs jets crémeux. Wufei pinça les lèvres puis avala. Il sentait le semence, épaisse, chaude, gluante, couler le long de sa gorge.

Il fit remonter ses lèvres, pinçant la peau pour récupérer la moindre goutte de semence.

Devant cette scène, Duo sentit la jouissance le submerger. Il éjacula à son tour. Heero avala sans broncher.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, haletant. Wufei monta sur le lit. Il enjamba Heero, s'asseyant sur le bassin du métis, frottant ses fesses sur la verge à moitié dure.

Heero gémit. Il sentit son sexe se redresser. Cette situation, excitante à souhait, le rendait fou de désir.

Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Wufei, les malaxant. Il caressa de ses deux majeurs, l'anus vierge et étroit de Wufei.

« Prends-la, je te l'offre…

Heero comprit le cadeau dont parlait Wufei.

« C'est un si grand honneur pour moi… Je ne peux pas…

« Non, je veux que ce soit toi et seulement toi…

Heero rougit. Il ne savait pas s'il serrait à la hauteur.

« Je sais que tu ne l'a jamais fais… mais, tu serras parfait.

Heero enfonça un bout de doigt dans l'anus. Le muscle se contracta. Il grimaça, il savait que se serrait un peu douloureux.

Il se pencha un peu pour prendre le lubrifiant planqué dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Duo s'était reculé pour profiter du spectacle. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, vers le milieu du lit.

Heero ouvrit le tube, Wufei releva le nez de son cou ou il s'appliquait à lui faire des suçons. Il regarda le gel d'un œil perplexe.

« C'est pour te prendre en douceur…

Wufei haussa les épaules. Il voulait juste le sentir en lui et il se foutait de la méthode utilisée.

Heero en tartina ses doigts, les posa sur l'anus puis en glissa enfin un. La tête de Wufei se redressa. Il gémit.

« C'est si bon ! Heero…

Wufei l'embrassa en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu aimes ?

« Heero… Mets-y plus de cœur… Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, je suis pas en sucre… Baises-moi Heero…

Le métis sourit. Il sentait son excitation monter en flèche. Il n'avait jamais prit personne, il allait perdre sa virginité en prenant celle de Wufei.

Duo les regardait. Cette situation était tellement perverse. Ils regardèrent Duo, cherchant son approbation.

« Allez-y… C'est un de mes fantasmes…

Heero enfonça deux doigts dans l'anus étroit. Il les fit bouger lentement, les frottant l'un contre l'autre tout en caressant les parois.

Wufei remuait, il mordait ses lèvres, s'empêchant de gémir. Il posa ses pieds sur le matelas, prit de l'élan avant de balancer ses hanches vers le bas.

Les doigts d'Heero s'enfoncèrent violement au plus profond de lui, le blessant presque.

Heero les fit pivoter de gauche à droite puis enfonça un troisième doigt.

Wufei remonta ses fesses, se relevant au dessus du bassin. De sa main libre, il saisit le sexe de son amant. Wufei ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir.

Duo se pencha sur eux. Il lui enduit la verge de lubrifiant.

« Pour vous aider un peu.

Il flatta les fesses de Wufei puis lui donna une claque violente sur la fesse gauche.

« Aie !

Wufei se redressa. Il sentit sa verge durcir un peu plus. Ce coup lui avait envoyé un frisson de désir, il se doutait bien que Duo savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Il se cambra. Il saisit la verge d'Heero, se positionna au dessus. Il descendit lentement, la sentant frotter contrer sa cuisse. Il visa du mieux qu'il put.

Le gland se posa sur son anus. Il poussa juste un peu, le sentant ouvrir à peine un peu son sphincter contracté. Il se pencha sur Heero, l'embrassant voluptueusement.

Il se décontracta, fixa Heero dans les yeux et s'assit lentement sur la verge vibrante, l'enfonçant au creux de ses chairs, s'ouvrant.

Il gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière. Les mains de Duo saisirent ses fesses, le poussant vers le haut.

S'aidant de la force de ses jambes, il la fit glisser hors de lui. Quand Duo le lâcha, il retomba presque brutalement sur la verge, s'empalant complètement sur elle.

Il cria. Duo lui saisit les hanches, le faisant coulisser sur le sexe, se faire pénétrer.

Wufei ressemblait à une poupée. Il n'avait plus de volonté propre. Duo le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Heero se leva.

Le corps tremblant de Wufei fut allongé, le métis prit place entre ses cuisses, guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée encore ouverte et palpitante puis se renfonça violement en lui.

Wufei se redressa. Ses dents se plantèrent dans l'épaule tendre. Il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Les mouvements d'Heero étaient réguliers.

Il ouvrit les yeux. La vision du visage d'Heero, les yeux fermés par le plaisir, la bouche entrouverte, la langue pointant entre ses lèvres le rendirent fou.

Il commença à se caresser d'une main, reproduisant ses mouvements de l'autre sur le corps de son partenaire.

Il griffa les tétons tendus, le ventre plat de son partenaire. Il ne tient pas plus, ses mains glissèrent entres ses cuisses ouvertes.

Il saisit sa verge d'une main, l'autre s'enroula autours des épaules fines. Heero soupira.

Cette sensation, sa verge comprimée dans un corps étroit, la moiteur, l'étroitesse, il plongea le visage dans le cou de son partenaire, lui suçant la zone sensible juste sous l'oreille.

Wufei se tendit, il entendait un bourdonnement dans son oreille, des papillons dansaient devant ses yeux.

Duo les regardait, caressant doucement son entrejambe sans se masturber réellement, attendant son tour avec impatience.

Le chinois agrippa le cou d'Heero, le baissant jusqu'à lui. Il lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille avant de se tendre. Il sentit sa verge tressauter, se tendre, vibrer puis il éjacula sur leurs deux ventres.

Heero en eut le souffle coupé. Les muscles autours de sa verge se comprimèrent tellement qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir continuer de bouger.

Il sentit les mains fines de son amant se presser sur ses fesses, les écartant. Il rougit en pensant que Duo devait tout voir et jouie quand le doigt de Wufei se glissa dedans.

Wufei gémit en sentant la semence gicler en lui, le remplir. Heero continuait de bouger avec impatience, le pilonnant sans ménagement de rapide et sec mouvements nerveux.

Ils finirent par s'immobiliser l'un contre l'autre, haletant, tremblant. Heero se redressa. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Duo se leva, il se sentait fébrile. Il la voulait, il voulait sentir la si belle queue de Wufei en lui.

« Wufei… Prends-la moi…

Heero se redressa. Il embrassa son régulier. Leurs langues se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Heero quitta le corps sous lui, l'embrassa tendrement puis prit place dans le fauteuil.

Duo s'assit sur les hanches du chinois, toujours groggy. Il remua, frottant ses fesses sur l'érection un peu mollie, étalant du sperme sur ses fesses et le sexe de son partenaire.

« Prends-la moi, je te l'offre…

Wufei rougit. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses lisses de son partenaire, il commença à les malaxer. Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Si tu savais comme on avait envie de ça. On rêvait de partager ce genre de chose avec toi… Wufei…

Il se pencha sur lui, léchant les gouttes de transpiration, suçant ses lèvres et sa langue. Wufei toucha l'anus vierge.

« Tu veux me sentir la ?

« Oui… Ronronna Duo.

« Mais moi, je veux sentir la tienne aussi, en moi, fouillant mes entrailles tel un serpent…

Duo rougit sous le compliment indirect.

« On a tout notre temps, la nuit est loin d'être fini.

Duo prit la main du Wufei entre les siennes et aspira deux doigts, les suçant et les mordillant comme un affamé. Wufei sentit son sexe se redresser sous cette stimulation.

« J'accepte ton cadeau avec un plaisir immense.

Duo lui fit un sourire rempli de lubricité puis recommença à tortiller des fesses sur le bassin de Wufei.

Il se redressa, effectua un demi tour pour se mettre en 69. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et engouffra la verge vibrante dans sa bouche.

Wufei se tendit quelques secondes avant de sourire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Heero qui les regardait, assis sur le fauteuil, puis revient aux fesses de Duo qui s'agitait juste sous son nez. Il saisit les deux globes de chairs à pleine main, les malaxant, les tâtant.

Il les lécha, lentement, amoureusement pendant que ses deux index caressaient l'anus étiré par la position. Il suça rapidement le bout de son doigt.

« Je vais commencer Duo…

Seul un gémissement se répercutant sur sa verge lui répondit. Il enfonça juste le bout de son doigt. Il caressa la chair de poule se répandant de l'anus vers l'extérieur.

Il perdit un peu de sa maîtrise, enfonçant profondément un doigt. Il s'agita, tripotant les parois fines. Il le fit rapidement ressortir puis le renfonça, rapidement suivi d'un second.

Il leur fit faire des mouvement de vas et viens puis de ciseau, écartant les chairs lentement.

Le corps du garçon s'habituait très vite, il s'ouvrait, aspirant les doigts de son amant. Wufei tâtonna un petit moment avant de trouver la prostate. Les hanches de Duo s'abaissèrent violement, son sexe frotta sur la gorge de l'autre.

Duo se dégagea, il se retourna le plus vite possible.

« Lèves-toi !

Perturbé, Wufei se mit debout. Duo se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il tendit la croupe.

« Comme ça… Je veux savoir ce que ça fait dans cette position… Pourquoi Heero prends encore plus son pied comme ça…

Wufei monta derrière lui. Il avança sur les genoux entre les jambes ouvertes. Il trouva sa place entre elles avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elles n'attendaient que lui.

Il posa ses mains de par et d'autre des hanches, avança son bassin, posa son gland sur l'anus puis, bloquant sa respiration empala Duo sur sa queue, avançant le bassin tout en reculant les hanches.

Le cri de Duo l'électrisa. Il restèrent immobile un moment. Wufei se mordit les lèvres. Il avança légèrement le bassin, testant.

« Hann !!

Duo arrondit le dos.

« C'est si bon… Wufei !

Le chinois eut un sourire presque pervers. Il se recula, laissant son sexe glisser hors du corps accueillant.

« Si tu la veux… Recules…

Duo baissa la tête. Il se sentait excité. Il courba le dos, recula et s'empala violement sur le sexe impatient de Wufei. Il poussa une sorte de cri étouffé, de gémissement sonore.

Les mains de Duo se refermèrent sur les draps. Sa respiration haché inquiéta un instant son amant.

« Ca va ?

« Mal…

Une larme coula le long de la joue rougit par l'excitation. Wufei se pencha sur lui inquiet.

« Han !!

Duo cambra le dos, il se contracta violement. Wufei se tendit.

« C'est rien, il prend son pied… Tu viens de toucher sa prostate…

« How…

Wufei commença à lentement ressortir. Il laissa juste le gland à l'intérieur, bloqua sa respiration et le pénétra brusquement.

Le dos de Duo s'arrondit. Il mordit ses lèvres. Heero s'approcha de lui.

« Prends les barres, redresses le dos… C'est bien… Contractes-toi…

« Ha !!

La sensation était encore meilleure.

« Vas-y Wufei !!

Le chinois ne se fit pas prier, il se mit à le pénétrer rapidement avec des mouvements fluides. Le cri de Duo lui donna la chair de poule.

Heero les regardait en se caressant lentement. Il adorait cette vision : luxure et désir…

Wufei gardait un rythme rapide. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il laissa glisser sa main sur le ventre de l'autre, lui caressant le nombril, allant jusqu'à enfoncer un doigt à l'intérieur.

Du bout des ongles, il glissa jusqu'au sexe tendu. Il le frôla, guettant la réaction.

Duo cria. Son corps se cambra, il se contracta. Il avait appris les endroits qui faisaient jouir, les point sensibles du corps. Il les recherchait sur Duo, curieux de savoir s'ils étaient les même sur tous les hommes.

Il saisit les testicules, les malaxant. Duo se cambra. Son dos s'arrondit, ses muscles internes se contractèrent.

« Ca t'excite ?

« Oui !

« Je savais que cet endroit était sensible… je l'ai testé sur moi si souvent… en vous regardant…

Duo rougit. Il ne savait pas qu'il les regardait. Il sentit son excitation monter en flèche. Le doigt caressant son anus l'acheva. Il se redressa, ses muscles se tendirent.

Son cri le surpris lui-même. Il éjacula violement.

A cette vision, Wufei se sentit partir, il lui donna un dernier coup de hanche, un peu brusque. Sans vraiment le sentir, il éjacula.

Duo cria, se contracta avec délectation. Cette sensation, se faire emplir de sperme chaud était délicieuse. Il sentait la semence se répandre dans ses entrailles.

Wufei s'affaissa sur le dos en sueur de son compagnon. Ils restèrent immobiles, haletant. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Wufei se retira lentement.

Le bruit humide le fit frissonner. Il regarda, presque hypnotisé sa semence couler. Le corps de Duo se referma lentement.

Wufei roula sur le côté, il s'allongea. Heero s'approcha d'eux lentement, assez timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Duo.

« J'ai encore envie.

Les deux autres se regardèrent. Pourquoi ne pas tester autre chose ?

Heero s'incrusta entre eux. Il se frotta langoureusement entre leurs bassins.

Wufei réagit vivement, son sexe se redressa.

« Vas-y Wufei, prend-le…

Duo se poussa juste un peu, laissant de la place au couple sans pour autant quitter le lit. Heero prit le chinois dans ses bras, l'embrassant voracement, se frottant contre lui.

« En missionnaire…

Wufei, d'un léger coup de hanche allongea Heero sur le matelas. Il prit place entre ses cuisses.

« T'es sur ?

« Oui, ronronna le garçon. Vas-y vite.

Wufei l'embrassa. Ses mains caressaient les hanches avec tendresse.

« Ne me détends pas… Je veux que tu me pénètres d'un seul coup…

« Je vais te faire mal ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

« Je prends celle de Duo en moi…

Wufei n'hésita plus. Comparé à celle de Duo, la sienne était si petite. Il s'en trouva presque complexé.

« Allez… pitié…

Wufei se caressa pour être pleinement dur. Il ramassa un peu de sperme coulant hors de lui, l'étalant sur son sexe.

Il titilla l'anus, le pénétrant juste d'un doigt, tripotant l'anneau de muscle.

« T'es prêt ? J'y vais !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'enfonça dans le corps d'Heero. Dans un réflexe, Heero encercla les hanches fines de ses jambes, le serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent immobile un petit moment. Lentement, Wufei commença à se redresser. Son sexe glissait lentement. Heero se redressa.

Le sexe de Wufei glissait comme dans du beurre, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Il commença lentement à bouger.

Duo se pencha sur eux. Il embrassa délicatement Wufei tout en se rapprochant. Il enjamba le corps d'Heero, se mettant juste au dessus de son visage. Il lâcha les lèvres du chinois pour souffler.

« Suces-moi.

Il enfonça son énorme verge en érection dans la bouche de son régulier.

« Mouilles-moi bien…

Wufei ressentit à frisson à cette scène. Il laissa glisser sa main de la hanche jusqu'à la bouche prise. Il toucha, du bout des doigts, la verge nervurée s'enfonçant entre les lèvres de son amant.

La bouche de Duo couvrait toujours la sienne, sa langue se frottait contre les dents. Wufei se recula soudain.

« Viens me prendre !!

« Attends… Petit impatient, ton tour viendra bientôt !

« Non ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite, je veux sentir ce que ça fait d'être pris en sandwich… Comme une femme…

Duo eut un rire grave.

« Ca te tente tant que ça ? Au point de sentir la souffrance de ma queue en toi ? Heero a mit des mois à s'habituer à moi…

« Mais on a pas des mois, on a juste une nuit…

Duo sourit. Il retira sa verge raide de la bouche étroite. Il descendit du lit pour prendre place derrière le couple. Son sexe se raidit encore en regardant les fesses de Wufei. Il était hypnotisé par les traces de semences sèches d'Heero le long de ses cuisses.

Il tâta l'anus. Le muscle se contracta. Wufei avait l'air encore plus étroit et raide qu'Heero. Son sexe tressauta d'impatience juste à l'idée de s'enfoncer en lui, de le limer jusqu'au sang…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure violement. Sans attendre, il plongea deux doigts dans l'anus qui s'ouvrit. Le chinois s'immobilisa.

« Non, continue ! Prends-le ! C'est encore meilleur !

Wufei obéis. Son sexe continuait d'entrer et de sortir d'Heero. Le métis ne se rendait plus compte de beaucoup de chose, il était noyé dans le plaisir.

Wufei se pencha en avant, accentuant le touché avec Heero, redressant ses fesses pour que Duo puisse le toucher à loisir. Il grogna pur que Duo se décide, bouge.

« Allez ! Pleurnicha-t-il sans honte.

Les doigts se mirent à bouger. Il les fit tourner lentement tout en écartant les chairs grâce à des mouvements de ciseau. Wufei tendit les fesses.

« Vas-y… Je suis pas en sucre… Et ça glisse…

« Sur ! Heero t'as bien graissé les boyaux.

« How ! T'es dégelasse !

« Mais réaliste !

« C'est un tue l'amour oui…

Wufei détourna le regard. Duo se pencha sur, collant leurs corps ensemble et commença lentement à lui sucer la nuque.

« T'es si beau, si étroit, si bon… il ronronna quelques secondes. Je vais te prendre maintenant… Ca va faire mal…

Wufei contracta ses muscles intimes pour approuver. Duo se recula.

« Décontractes-toi… Remontes les fesses… Voila… parfait.

Duo saisit les deux globes de chairs dans ses main, les écartant, découvrant un anus encore mouillé de secrétions. Il les maintient ouvert d'une main. La seconde prit sa verge fermement et, tout en avançant les hanches, la guida vers l'entrée palpitante.

Il posa juste le gland, permettant à Wufei de se rétracter au cas ou. Puis, sans se presser, il poussa, faisant ainsi pénétrer son gland dans l'entre humide.

Wufei se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait si grosse. La respiration se fit légèrement sifflante.

Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent paresseusement. Ses bras fins entourèrent le cou de Wufei.

« Ca va aller, je sais ce que tu traverses… Elle est si grosse que s'en est insoutenable… Ca va passer… Des que tu te serra déchiré, elle passera mieux.

Wufei se tendit, inquiet des paroles d'Heero. Duo lui saisit les hanches, Heero lui bâillonna la bouche avec la sienne.

La verge de Duo s'enfonça en lui. Les dents du chinois se refermèrent sur les lèvres pleine d'Heero, le coupant jusqu'au sang. Une violente douleur remonta du creux de ses reins pour exploser dans sa tête.

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut mourir. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux grands ouverts, rendant la pièce floue et irréelle.

Seul la douleur du sexe de Duo continuant de s'enfoncer en lui restait.

Vu comme ça, la verge de l'américain n'avait pas l'air aussi longue et épaisse. Wufei avait l'impression qu'elle ne finissait jamais, qu'elle allait finir par lui ressortir par la bouche, qu'elle allait lui tendre l'intestin.

Pourtant, elle continuait d'avancer, sinuant dans son anus, le tendant et l'emplissant comme jamais personne ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

Puis, il sentit les testicules de Duo cogner contre ses fesses. Le sexe l'emplissait complètement, le tendant au maximum. Wufei put lâcher les lèvres meurtries d'Heero.

Un filet de sang tinta les lèvres fines. Wufei se pencha sur lui, léchant le sang lentement tout en murmurant des mots d'excuses.

« Je sais ce que ça fait… La première fois qu'il m'a prit, j'ai hurlé si fort que j'en ai perdu la voix… Il m'a déchiré… J'ai eut mal pendant des jours…

« Heero… Heero…

Duo saisit les hanches de Wufei. Il donna de légers coups de reins, testant le corps sous lui.

Il savait que la dilatation extrême, une fois la douleur passée, apportait un plaisir à rendre fou. Mais, il devait faire très attention. S'il bougeait trop tôt, il déchirerait complètement son partenaire.

« Vas-y… C'est bon…

Duo lui caressa les hanches. Sa main glissa jusqu'à son ventre. Il toucha les muscles contractés de l'abdomen.

« Pas encore… Attends encore un peu…

Heero se mit à remuer. La verge immobile de Wufei en lui commençait à lui faire mal.

Il attrapa le chinois pour le coller à lui.

« Baisses les hanches… Ca me fait mal…

Wufei rougit.

Il baissa les hanches. Heero se cambra en gémissant. Ses jambes se relevèrent se repliant.

« Bouges… J'ai trop attendu…

Wufei rougit. Il sentait l'anus pulsant autours de sa verge. Il se recula lentement, repoussant Duo, qui ne bougeait pas en lui.

Le natté saisit les hanches de Wufei entre ses grandes mains. Il se recula lentement, envoyant de violent frisson dans le corps pris en sandwich entre eux.

Duo caressa l'anus distendu de Wufei, grattant l'anneau de muscle du bout des ongles. Wufei grogna.

« Ca fait bizarre…

« C'est pour ça que je te le fais…

La chair de poule remonta des fesses de Wufei, parcourant son dos et ses bras.

« Ha !!

Son sexe grossit. Heero se cambra en réponse, le comprimant en lui. Wufei s'avança.

Duo prit la direction des opérations. Il se mit à prendre Wufei, le tenant par les hanches le faisant bouger dans le corps avachi et tremblant de désir d'Heero.

Leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement à présent. Duo menait la danse. Il enfonçait et ressortait la verge de Wufei du corps tremblant d'Heero tout en le prenant.

Wufei avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'oxygène. Il haletait, ses joues étaient rouges. Il caressait les cheveux d'Heero d'une main tout en se maintenant en hauteur de l'autre.

« Caresses-le Wufei… Heero ne pourra pas le faire tout seul…

Wufei, d'une main hésitante, caressant doucement le gland du bout du pouce. Il referma ses doigts sur la hampe de chair, la pressant.

« Tu es si beau Heero… Fais nous entendre ta si délicieuse voix.

Heero se lâcha enfin, il cria. Ses gémissements remplirent la pièce. La main de Wufei accéléra. Il serra, emprisonnant la verge vibrante aux creux de sa main. Il sursauta en sentant celle d'Heero se refermer sur la sienne.

« Ne me fais pas attendre… Je ne le supporterai plus.

Duo eut un rire roque. Il pénétra Wufei plus vivement, le pénétrant de façon régulière, le projetant en Heero de plus en plus brusquement.

D'une main, il pressa les testicules de Wufei, l'autre se referma sur les deux mains déjà jointes sur la verge.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en train de partager quelque chose unique. Les jambes d'Heero furent prises de contractions musculaires. Il se tendit brusquement.

Un violent cri lui déchira la gorge. Il se tendit, envoyant son bassin en avant, se jetant presque brutalement sur la verge de Wufei puis éjacula, souillant leurs mains jointes sur lui.

Il embrassa brusquement le chinois puis tira le visage de Duo vers lui, ils partagèrent un baisé empli de tendresse. Wufei mêla sa langue à la leur.

Ils échangèrent un baisé passionné. Wufei ne pouvait presque plus se retenir. La contraction du corps d'Heero sur sa verge lui faisait monter la pression.

« Vas-y… Jouies… Inonde le corps d'Heero de ton sperme laiteux… Ejacules-lui dans les entrailles… Remplies-le…

Wufei serra les dents. Les yeux fiévreux de métis plongèrent dans les siens. Il se lécha les lèvres, un filet de salive coulant de sa bouche entrouverte.

Wufei se pencha sur lui. Duo continuait de le limer sans arrêt. Il embrassa les lèvres blessées par ses propres dents. Duo recommença à lui caresser l'anus.

« Je peux ?

Wufei ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait, perdu dans un plaisir de plus en plus frustrant, il acquiesça. Duo lui enfonça un doigt dans la bouche.

« Suces le bien…

Wufei obéit. Heero les regardait.

« Wufei, jouies !!

Surpris, Wufei donna un violent coup de hanche, surprenant Duo. Le sexe de l'américain sortit du corps. Devant cette sensation, Wufei ne put pas se retenir.

Il éjacula violement, en plusieurs longs jets de spermes. Il emplissait complètement Heero.

Comme il continuait de bouger, son sperme coulait hors du corps tendu comme un arc d'Heero qui criait de plaisir à cette sensation. Wufei se sentit partir dans un autre monde.

Profitant de son état d'hébétude, Duo récupéra son doigt. Il caressa l'anus lentement puis, sans geste brusque, pénétra l'anus étiré.

Le corps de Wufei fut traversé d'une violente décharge. Il cria de douleur. Duo continuait d'enfoncer son majeur. Le sphincter se déchira, laissant couler un léger filet de sang.

Heero se dégagea.

« Mets-toi en levrette, ça t'aidera…

Il aida Wufei à le positionner correctement tout en lui caressant le dos. Heero savait à quel point il avait mal. Duo se pencha sur lui, dilatant toujours l'anus d'un doigt.

« Ca te fait mal ?

« Oui pleurnicha Wufei.

Duo retira son petit appendice et le pénétra encore plus fort. Il lui caressa les bourses d'un gestes expert, câlina son sexe pendant dans le vide.

Assuré par les gémissements du chinois, Duo lui mit une violente claque sur les fesses.

« Ha !! Encore…

La douleur était si bonne. Duo savait ce qu'il faisait. Il saisit la verge à demi dure. Il le masturba quelques minutes puis pinça le prépuce. Wufei se cambra.

« Heero, fais-lui donc une petite gâterie…

Le nippon se glissa sous le couple. Il attrapa la verge dans sa bouche.

Wufei lui saisit les hanches, emmenant le corps d'Heero le plus prêt de lui possible puis saisit la verge raide en bouche. Duo regarda leur 69 avec envie.

« C'est bien mes petits… Il claqua encore une fois les fesses de Wufei.

Ce fut le dernier, Wufei se tendit en hurlant. Il éjacula brusquement dans la bouche d'Heero. Devant cette déferlante de plaisir, Heero jouie.

Wufei avala sa semence avec délice. Devant cette scène, Duo donna quelques derniers coups de hanche avant de s'épancher à son tour.

Le chinois eut l'impression d'une coulé de lave remontait dans ses entrailles. Il se sentait remplit comme un verre. Il serra les dents, cria de plaisir, se cambra puis s'affaissa.

Xxx

On entendait que la respiration lourde et haletante de trois garçons complètement satisfait de leur nuit. Allongé les uns contre les autres, blottit comme des enfants, ils continuaient de se caresser langoureusement.

« Je…

Wufei esquissa le geste de se lever. Heero le retient.

« Profites…

« Restes dormir avec nous…

Wufei se laissa tenter, il se recoucha. Ils s'encastrèrent les uns dans les autres. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir. Ils s'endormirent.

Xxx

Et voila, fin du premier chapitre… En espérant qu'il vous plait. Wufei est mit à l'honneur…

Lui ou ses fesses… Je sais pas trop la… Laissez-moi des reviews (please)

How, comme à chaque fois si un couple ou une situation vous tente… Faites-le moi savoir.

A bientôt pour le prochain épisode…

Daki.


	2. Chapter 2

Juste une image

Sans commentaire… Je vous laisse découvrir le couple. Il a été demandé par Nass.

Je relance encore mon appel… Si **un couple vous fait envie**, une situation particulière ou autre… Faites-moi signe… Je tenterai de créer une histoire autours.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 02

Wufei se réveilla, l'esprit engourdit. Il se sentait si bien. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des années.

Il remua légèrement. Un gémissement le fit sursauter. Il se rappela soudain ou il était et ce qu'il avait fait de la nuit.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Heero était à quatre pattes, ses mains agrippaient fermement la barre du lit. Duo le prenait lentement, enfonçant sans forcer son énorme sexe dans le corps étroit.

« Encore… Encore… Encore… Ronronnait Heero sans honte.

Ses joues étaient rouges, son corps frissonnait de désir. La main de Duo le caressait lentement.

« Hann !!

Heero éjacula, souillant un peu plus les draps, maculé de traces blanche et rouge. Il s'affaissa. Duo se retira, reliant d'un fils de sperme son gland encore rouge et vibrant à l'anus distendu.

Il retourna Heero, prit sa verge en bouche pour la nettoyer, récoltant le sperme restant. Wufei ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Le couple se sépara, restant enlacé tendrement. Ils remarquèrent enfin que le chinois ne dormait plus.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Duo assez naturellement.

« Oui… Et vous ?

« Merveilleusement. Tu veux aller prendre ta douche en premier ?

« Ouai… J'en ai besoin.

Il se leva prestement, grimaçant au tiraillement l'élançant dans le bas de ses reins.

« Ca va passer, le rassura Heero… Duo est vraiment épais mais ça ne fait pas mal longtemps.

Wufei hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le pas légèrement dur. Soudain, il devient blanc comme un linge. Les deux amants virent du sperme couler hors de son corps, glissant ses cuisses.

« Ho mon dieu…

Wufei se précipita dans la salle de bain, faisant claquer la porte assez violement.

« Je crois que ça l'a choqué…

« Non… Tu penses, se moqua affectueusement Duo. Il vient de prendre vraiment conscience de ce qu'on vient de faire…

Heero l'embrassa.

« En parlant de faire… Si on le faisait nous aussi…

« Petite chienne…

« Ta petite chienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Wufei a besoin de nous… Tu le connais aussi bien que moi…

Xxx

Dans la salle de bain, Wufei se tenait fermement au lavabo. Il tremblait de la tête au pied. Une violente nausée l'empêchait de relever la tête. Le goût de sperme s'empara de sa gorge.

Il se rappelait avec une précision angoissante tout ce qui s'était passé.

Comment pourrait-il se regarder dans la glace ? Il venait de baiser avec son meilleur ami et son copain…

Il vit le visage de sa sœur, un sourire triste. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

La porte grinça dans son dos au moment ou il se laissait tomber au sol. Il sentit des bras l'entourer, un corps se presser contre lui.

L'autre lui imprima un mouvement de balancier en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Chut… Ca va passer… Chut…

Il se blottit dans les bras de Duo. Il hoqueta enfin puis éclata en sanglot.

« Je suis désolé… Désolé…

« Pourquoi ?

« J'ai… Encore une fois…

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer, il savait pourquoi Wufei était blessé. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu n'es pas responsable… Tu n'es responsable de rien…

« Mais… Et si Heero…

« Je ne regrette rien…

Ils enlacèrent Wufei, le calmant.

« Penses que c'est un rêve… Un rêve merveilleux qui n'a duré qu'une seule nuit.

Wufei se calma enfin.

« Prends ta douche…

Le chinois entra dans la cabine, alluma l'eau froide et plongea dessous. Le choc le réveilla.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Putain ! Pervers ! Sortez ! Me matez pas pendant que je me lave !!

Le couple éclata de rire puis quitta la pièce d'un pas dansant. L'incident était clôt.

Meiran ne fut jamais mise au courant de cette nuit la.

Xxx

Deux mois plus tard, alors que les nuits s'allongeaient lentement, leur vieux professeur de philosophie fit une violente chute dans les escaliers.

Ses élèves, installé dans leur salle, bavardaient bruyamment. Le directeur entra. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'impatienter. Il se racla la gorge.

Duo lui fit un sourire, un signe de main. Il embrassa son amant. David Maxwell fronça les sourcils.

« Les enfants… Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Hernetzen s'est blessé. Nous avons donc un remplaçant envoyé par le rectorat. Je vous présente Trowa Barton…

Un jeune homme entra. Grand, élancé, fin, une mèche brune cachant un de ses yeux d'un vert éblouissant. Il leur fit un sourire accueillant.

Les élèves le saluèrent poliment. Soudain, le jeune enseignant se dirigea vers Duo et Heero qui se murmuraient des mots doux dans l'oreille.

Il frappa du plat de la main, brusquement sur le bureau. Le couple sursauta, regardant enfin leur professeur.

Heero et Trowa se fixèrent.

« Et ben, sale morveux ? Tu me reconnais plus ?

« Tro… Wa… ?

L'adule hocha la tête, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Heero lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant contre lui.

« Ho mon Dieu… Trowa ! Ca fait tellement longtemps… Comment tu vas ?

« Bien…

Duo se leva. La classe frissonna. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de jalousie. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero puis l'arracha de l'étreinte de cet homme.

Heero rougit.

« Heu… Duo… Je…

« Duo ? Tu dois être le copain d'Heero, c'est ça ? Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…

« Fiancé…

« Alors, bonjour mon futur beau-frère…

Il y eut un long silence. Tout le monde les regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hein ?

« Je me présente correctement alors. Je m'appelle Trowa Barton Yuy… Le demi-frère d'Heero… il m'a énormément parlé de toi dans ses lettres.

« How… Duo rougit légèrement. Il retira sa main des hanches de son amant. Enchanté…

« Tu en as l'air en effet.

Le natté rougit encore plus, des ricanements s'élevèrent dans la classe.

« Désolé…

« Lèves tes mains des fesses à mon frère et je commencerais à te croire.

Duo retira ses mains, les mettant en l'air.

« Pardon…

Trowa se pencha sur Duo.

« Je comprends ce qu'Heero te trouve mais si tu lui fais le moindre mal… je te tue…

Duo avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal…

Le directeur les laissa faire connaissance, légèrement inquiet. Connaissant son fils, les choses n'allaient certainement pas être facile.

Xxx

« Trowa, on voudrait te présenter nos meilleurs amis. Tu veux bien les rencontrer ?

« Bien sur petit frère…

« Viens.

Le couple emmena le jeune professeur dans l'immense réfectoire. Les élèves s'entassaient gaiement sur les tables. Seul un petit coin était calme. Deux élèves mangeaient en tête à tête, parlant doucement.

Trowa ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient.

« Wufei ! Meiran ! Je vous présente Trowa, mon demi frère… il va remplacer Hernetzen.

Les deux asiatique s'inclinèrent devant lui, avec respect. Trowa ne regardait que le garçon. Fin, gracile, délicat… Son type d'homme assurément.

Il se pencha, puis, sans gêne, s'assit auprès de Wufei. Le garçon rougit légèrement devant son regard scrutateur.

Meiran regarda cet intrus d'un mauvais œil. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Complètement indifférent à elle, Trowa essayait de converser un temps soit peu avec le garçon qui, comme un fait exprès, n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

Pas décourager, Trowa lui demanda soudain :

« Accepteriez-vous de me faire visiter le lycée… il est si grand que je me perdrait sinon ?

« Mais… Heero ?

« Heero veut s'amuser avec son « ami »… Wufei ? S'il vous plait…

Il le regarda intensément, lui prenant la main. Wufei le regarda puis accepta. Ils quittèrent la cantine. Au dernier moment, Trowa se retourna, fit un clin d'œil à Heero et referma les portes derrière lui.

Meiran saisit Heero par le col, le plaquant contre elle.

« C'est qui ce connard ? Cracha-t-elle.

« Mon demi frère…

Elle regarda de nouveau vers les porte, un sentiment d'inquiétude lui taraudant les tripes. Ce… sale type ne lui inspirant pas confiance.

Xxx

Wufei guidait Trowa dans les couloirs, lui indiquant tout les lieux qu'il devrait connaître.

Soudain, le jeune professeur lui saisit le bras, le tirant dans une salle vide. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu es si beau…

Wufei pâlit.

« Si désirable… Ta peau est si douce, ton corps si fin, ta bouche si attirante…

Tout en parlant, Trowa lui caressait le visage, la poitrine, les lèvres.

« Wufei… J'ai envie de toi…

Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous les pieds de l'asiatique.

« Je sais que tu as déjà une petite amie mais, je ne peux pas l'accepter… Sors avec moi…

Wufei le repoussa.

« Non !

Trowa se reprit, ou fit semblant de se reprendre. Il n'avait jamais perdu son sang froid.

« Désolé… je sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

Il s'inclina.

« Ce n'est rien…

Wufei défroissa des plis imaginaires.

« On y va ?

« Oui.

Trowa le suivit.

Xxx

Le soir même, les quatre adolescents étaient installés sur la terrasse. Toute la journée, Wufei avait trouvé Trowa sur son chemin, il avait sentit des frôlements…

Heero le regardait, inquiet, hésitant. Il connaissait trop bien son demi frère. Laisser Wufei dans l'ignorance serait trop cruel.

« Wufei… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Trowa ?

Le jeune asiatique regarda sa sœur pour être sur qu'elle dormait bien.

« Il est gentil… et très beau…

« Méfis-toi de lui… Il est… Trowa est…

Wufei se referma. Il détestait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite.

« Il est quoi ?

« Trowa est coureur, il est cruel, froid… Il se servira de toi… Fais attention Wufei…

« Fermes la ! Ta bouche craque du venin emplit de jalousie… Je ne ressens rien pour ton frère… Mais te voir le dénigrer ainsi me déçoit…

Wufei refusait d'écouter. Il réveilla sa sœur, la raccompagna à sa chambre et finit par dormir là-bas.

Xxx

Les semaines qui suivirent furent étranges. Trowa entourait Wufei d'attention.

Pendant ses cours, il s'adressait particulièrement à lui, le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il parlait d'amour, de pêcher et de sodomites.

Tout le monde avait remarqué les caresses impudiques, les sous-entendus salaces. Wufei, le prude Wufei, le droit et fier Wufei, se laissait faire sans broncher, acceptant de lui ce qu'il avait toujours refusé.

Devant les mises en garde et autres conseils, il avait fini par ne plus parler à sa jumelle, ni à ses colocataires.

Il s'enfermait dans une spirale, manipulé par Trowa.

Le jeune professeur aimait ça. Sentir son pouvoir sur ce gosse si fragile, si beau. Il en avait parlé avec Heero.

Son jeune frère avait essayé de le raisonner, lui avait demander de laisser Wufei tranquille mais sans succès. Trowa avait éludé la question d'une petite phrase cruelle :

« Je ne lui ferais pas de mal… Quand j'aurai eu ce que je veux, je le laisserai tranquille. »

Xxx

« Wufei !

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, un sourire illuminant son visage. Depuis l'arrivé de Trowa, soit un mois plus tôt, il avait changé.

Il prenait soin de lui, sortait impeccable. Il devenait désirable. Maintenant, on le regardait.

Mais, lui ne regardait personne, seul Trowa comptait à ses yeux.

« Trowa ! Ca va ?

« Depuis tout à l'heure ? Toujours… On sort ce soir ? J'ai la permission de l'autre…

Wufei rougit. Il pensait de plus en plus à accepter la proposition de Trowa, de lui laisser les reines. De sortir avec lui.

« Je veux bien ? On va ou ?

« Manger dans un endroit chic puis en boîte et on peut finir la nuit soit à l'hôtel soit rentrer immédiatement ici… Comme tu veux.

Wufei rougit de nouveau.

« Je… On verra au moment venu ?

« Tout ce que tu veux…

Trowa lui saisit le poignet, le serra contre lui, caressant les fesses fermes.

« A ce soir alors ? Devant la grille.

« A ce soir.

Wufei repartit dans sa chambre en courant. Il devait se faire beau. Il prit une longue douche, sécha correctement ses longs cheveux noir puis, réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait quel genre de vêtements mettre.

Il enfila les premiers lui tombant sous la main avant de rejoindre la salle de classe de Trowa, impatient de lui demander, de le voir.

Il courrait dans les couloirs, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, soufflant un peu. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Trowa n'ayant plus cours à cette heure, il entra.

Sa main se serra sur la poignée, son cœur se figea dans un battement de douleur. Trowa ne l'avait même pas vu.

Quatre bureaux étaient rassemblés, formant une sorte de plateau. Un garçon était allongé dessus, les cuisses grandes ouvertes.

Ses hanches bougeaient dans tous les sens, il pleurnichait. Trowa s'enfonçait en lui lentement, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

« Ca te plait pas vrai ?

« Monsieur !! Pitié ! Laissez-moi jouir…

« Non… Pas encore… Petit morveux, mes cours rentreront plus facilement comme ça non ?

« Ha !!

Wufei sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il tomba à genoux, regardant l'homme qu'il aimait baiser un autre comme un sauvage.

Soudain, de longs cheveux blonds glissèrent sur le sol, le balayant et Wufei reconnut Zeck, un des élites de l'école. Il éclata en sanglot.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douté ? Bien sur, Zeck Merquize, si beau, si grand, si fort et intelligent…

Il se sentait stupide… Pourquoi Trowa, si parfait, se serrait entiché de lui, gamin quelconque, insignifiant, même pas beau… Quelle cruelle ironie du sort.

Le bruit de sa chute fit sursauter le couple. Zeck ne rougit même pas. Il savait que Wufei était le régulier de Trowa en quelque sorte. Il lui fit un sourire pervers.

Trowa par contre, devient très pâle, son sexe ramollit instantanément. Il se retira de son partenaire. Nouveau coup pour Wufei, Trowa ne se protégeait pas…

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se leva, réalisant le grotesque de la situation.

« Pardon… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Professeur, on se voit demain dans votre cour…

Il referma la porte, évitant de la claquer puis partie en courant.

Trowa se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible, pour lui courir après.

« Trowa ! Restes-la et finit de me baiser…

« Non ! Je dois le rattraper !

« C'est trop tard, il ne voudra plus jamais de voir… Tu viens de le perdre… Allez viens… Ronronna le blond, essayant de l'attirer. Viens me finir…

« La ferme !

Trowa le repoussa assez brusquement puis quitta la classe, le laissant seul et enragé. Zeck fit un sourire vicieux, il allait se venger.

Xxx

Wufei courait le plus vite possible dans le couloir. Les larmes continuaient de lui brûler les yeux, enflammant sa gorge.

Il monta les escaliers de la tour, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il entra comme une furie dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et éclata enfin en de longs sanglots saccadés.

Heero et Duo se redressèrent brusquement.

« Wufei… Wufei ? Ca va ?

Seul un gémissement douloureux leur répondit.

« How… Wufei ? Réponds…

Heero s'assit au bord du lit. Il posa, avec une légère hésitation, sa main dans les cheveux noirs.

« Wufei ? Tu t'es disputé avec Trowa ?

Les hoquets redoublèrent. Duo tourna la tête. Il détestait le voir dans cet état, en crise. Il enfila son blouson puis quitta la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Heero resta, il se sentait coupable. Il savait que ça finirait comme ça, que Trowa le jetterait après l'avoir sauter

« Chuuuut… ça va passer… Calmes-toi…

« Heero !

Wufei lui sauta dessus, se blottissant contre lui, tremblant.

« Racontes-moi…

« Je suis si stupide !! Heero, il s'est moqué de moi…

« Racontes-moi… Ca t'aidera…

« On devait sortir ce soir, aller manger et… Dormir ensemble. Il rougit, hésita. Pour… enfin pour la première fois… Tu vois… Mais…

Il recommença à pleurer.

« Je savais pas quoi mettre, je voulais être beau… Je suis allé le voir dans sa classe… Pour lui demander quoi mettre… Mais…

Sa voix se brisa. Heero devina la suite sans difficulté mais, Wufei devait le dire, pour vider son sac, pour se soulager.

« Il était en train de baiser avec Zeck… il grognait… Mon Dieu Heero… Ils ne se protégeaient pas…

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Il se recroquevilla contre Heero, continuant de pleurer comme un enfant.

« Je suis tellement stupide… Je me prenais pour qui hein ? Il est tellement beau… Et moi, tellement insignifiant… C'est normal qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Zeck…

« Wufei…

Heero se sentait si mal pour lui, il savait ce qu'il devait ressentir, la trahison, la souffrance.

La porte se rouvrit à la volé, Meiran entra, essoufflé, les cheveux en batailles. Duo la suivait, le visage fermé. Heero se recula brusquement, laissant la jeune femme avec son frère.

Les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis l'arrivé de Trowa. Elle s'assit du bout des fesses.

« Wufei ?

Il reconnut sa voix. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, se troublèrent.

« Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé.

Il recommença à pleurer, blottit dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle.

« Ce n'est rien… Calmes-toi… Ca va passer…

« C'est comme avant, comme quand il venait, j'ai mal…

« Chut… Ca va passer…

Elle se serra dans ses bras, sentant les larmes monter, s'amonceler derrière ses paupières. Elle le serra contre elle.

« Je te protègerais, n'oublies pas que c'est mon rôle…

Il fit un pauvre sourire, se calmant légèrement.

« Avales…

Il prit les pilules sans poser de questions. Ses nerfs se relâchèrent lentement. Il s'endormit.

La jeune femme relâcha son étreinte. Elle se leva.

« Surveillez-le s'il vous plait, je reviens dans pas longtemps…

« Tu vas le voir ?

« Sur, et lui casser la gueule.

Elle prit le sabre de son frère, noua un bandeau aux armes de sa famille dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Meiran… Fais attention à toi… Tu sais que le meurtre pour l'honneur n'est pas toléré dans cette colonie…

« Je m'en fous…

Elle quitta la chambre d'un pas sec et décidé. Elle rencontra Trowa dans le hall de la tour, perdu, inquiet.

Des qu'il la vit, son regard s'illumina.

« Ha… Meiran… Je dois absolument voir ton frère, dis-moi ou il est…

Elle lui fit un sourire, le sabre bien caché dans son dos.

« Nous sommes chinois. Dans notre peuple, la tradition veut que lorsque l'honneur est sali, nous soyons dans l'obligation de réparer.

Elle sortit son sabre du fourreau, la lame étincela au soleil. Trowa pâlit violement.

« Heu… Gamine, on peut en discuter non ?

« On m'a expliqué que mon frère t'a surpris en train d'en enculer un autre alors qu'il devait sortir avec toi ce soir ?

« Heu… Et bien, ce n'est pas…

« Alors que ce soir, mon cher petit frère avait décidé de te laisser le champ libre… T'es vraiment un beau salaud tu sais…

La lame scintilla, comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Le jeune professeur sentait la peur grimper dans son sang, cette fille était folle.

« Ecoutes, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… Ton frère n'était pas prêt… J'avais envie de lui à en mourir… Zeck m'a allumé et je… J'ai craqué…

« Dis-moi la vérité, ça fait combien de fois que tu craques ? Combien de mec tu as baisé comme ça, dans des coins sombres ?

Il baissa les yeux. Elle venait de taper très juste, il avait baisé beaucoup de personne.

« Les hommes comme toi sont des connards… Tu ne mérites pas une personne comme Wufei… Si tu l'approches, si tu essayes de le revoir, je te tue… Les hommes dans ton genre devraient tous crever.

« Voila de bien belle parole pour une lesbienne militante.

Elle se figea, le regarda dans les yeux puis lui cracha dessus.

« Voila de belle parole d'une enfant violé !

Elle tourna les talons. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Trowa se réveilla.

« Violé » ? « Violé » comme dans « viol » ? Comme dans « je te baise de force » ?

Il lui saisit le bras brusquement.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Elle se retourna. Son arme plongea vers le visage du professeur. Elle se posa sur la gorge, faisant perler du sang.

Les autres élèves s'arrêtèrent, les regardant.

« Pas ici… Viens…

Elle l'emmena dans la tour. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à la terrasse. Elle s'avança jusqu'au mur, se penchant dans le vide.

« Expliques-moi…

« Tu sais, on est des enfants très riches… Notre père dirige L5, on le voyait jamais mais on l'aimait très fort… Notre mère est morte en nous accouchant.

Trowa s'avança. Elle se retourna vers lui puis se laissa glisser au sol.

« Notre père s'est remarié à une occidentale très belle. Devant lui, elle nous traitait bien mais, quand il n'était pas la, elle nous battait.

Ses yeux fixaient le vide.

« Elle avait un frère. Un petit frère. Il était en prison pour viol sur mineur. Elle s'est servie de l'influence de notre père pour le faire sortir. Il a emménagé chez nous. Un soir, alors que notre père n'était pas à la maison, elle est entrée dans notre chambre avec lui…

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Trowa comprit très bien la suite mais il la laissa finir.

« Elle a dit à son frère qu'il pouvait jouer. Il nous a violé… Pendant des heures… Personne ne venait, alors qu'on n'arrêtait pas de crier… Quand il a eut finit, elle a dit que si papa était au courant, il nous mettrait dehors, qu'il nous détesterait.

Elle se serra elle-même dans ses bras, tremblante.

« Ca a duré des années mais Wufei continue de l'appeler « maman ». Un jour, j'ai remplit nos dossier d'inscription ici et on est parti.

Trowa s'accroupit prêt d'elle.

« Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour Wufei… Mais, je ne voulais pas le forcer, c'est pour ça que je me soulageais avec d'autre. Le seul que j'aime, c'est ton frère.

Elle éclata de rire, un rire froid, cruel.

« Je veux lui faire oublier ça, je veux lui faire du bien.

« Tu es bien parti !

« L'ironie te va très mal… Mais, je l'aime… Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à juger de sa sincérité. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir, mais, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

« Fais comme tu le sens… Mais, la prochaine fois que tu le fais pleurer, je t'émascule. C'est comprit.

Elle savait que Wufei ne se laisserait plus approcher de toute façon. Il n'avait plus aucune chance. Elle se leva.

« Fais ce que tu veux…

Elle quitta la terrasse. Trowa s'allongea par terre. Il se sentait mal. Si mal. Il aurait dû tenir bon, ne pas craquer. Maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point Wufei comptait pour lui, à quel point il l'aimait.

Il décida de le conquérir.

Xxx

Pendant des semaines, il le coursa. Il l'appelait, le suivait, lui parlait mais sans résultat.

Wufei ne semblait plus le voir, ne plus l'entendre. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais, Trowa ne décourageait pas. Il ne touchait plus personne.

Xxx

Wufei sortit son violon de son étui. Il posa son menton dans le creux prévu à cet effet, positionna ses doigts et posa son archet sur les cordes.

Il commença à jouer lentement un air de sa composition, se perdant dans son monde. Il joua pendant des heures, soulageant sa peine.

Voir Trowa comme ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Ca lui permettait de se rendre compte des choses qu'il avait perdu.

« Tu joues bien !

Il sursauta puis se retourna, gardant son violon contre lui comme une protection.

« Ca va ?

Zeck lui fit un sourire gentil.

« Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Rien, Trowa m'avait donné rendez-vous ici pour qu'on sorte mais il n'est pas encore la…

Le croc de la souffrance s'enfonça encore plus dans le cœur de Wufei.

« Vous formez un très beau couple.

Zeck rougit.

« On me l'a déjà dit. Trowa est tellement beau…

Wufei tourna les yeux.

« Bon, je vais m'en aller…

« Attends, reste un peu avec moi… En attendant qu'il arrive… Tu sais, Trowa parle beaucoup de toi… Tout le temps… ça me rend jaloux…

Wufei ne répondit pas.

« Enfin, tout le temps… Sauf au lit bien sur…

Wufei sentit les larmes monter. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant lui quand même.

« Excuses-moi, je dois y aller…

« Wufei attends ! J'ai très envie de savoir comment tu embrasses…

« Mais, tu es avec Trowa…

« Je suis avec un homme qui parle tout le temps d'un autre… Juste une fois…

Il attrapa Wufei, le serrant contre lui.

« Je veux juste comprendre… Je t'en prie… Wufei…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

« Après, dis lui que je veux qu'il arrête…

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va arrêter.

Zeck se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Wufei entendit la porte claquer. Il sursauta, essayant de le repousser mais Zeck ne le lâcha pas.

« Arrêtez !

Trowa les sépara.

« Pardon, je voulais pas…

Wufei sentit les larmes couler devant le regard trahis de Trowa. Il s'enfuit.

Quand il eut disparut, Zeck lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« C'est un bon petit, très docile, il écarte les cuisses sans forcer…

Trowa se tourna vers lui.

« Pardon ?

« Il se fait baiser comme une chienne, tu peux regretter de pas pouvoir profiter…

Le point du jeune professeur s'enfonça dans sa joue.

« Tu mens très mal Zeck…

Il tourna les talons, redescendant les escaliers. Wufei était assis sur une marche.

Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« On doit parler.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir embrassé ton petit ami…

« Hein ? Quel petit ami ?

« Zeck… je… Je voulais… Je sais pas quoi ?

« Mais Wufei… C'est pas mon mec…

« Laisses tomber… Il m'a tout raconté.

« Mais Wufei ! Ecoutes-moi…

« Non, je veux pas être ton amant… Rester dans l'ombre. Me faire sauter que quand il ne serra pas la et tout le reste…

« Mais…

« Laisses tomber, vas le rejoindre.

« Sale tête de mule écoute.

Il lui saisit le bras. Wufei eut un sursaut de peur et le gifla, sans se contrôler avant de s'enfuir.

Zeck éclata de rire.

« Maintenant, tu le récupéreras jamais…

Trowa se tourna vers lui.

« Je vais te tuer !

« Vas-y. Comme ça, je te fais virer.

Trowa se retourna. Il descendit les marche, droit et fier.

Xxx

« Ainsi, peut-on considérer l'amour comme un sentiment réel ou une abstraction crée de toute pièce pour s'aider à accepter un compagnon ?

Wufei tourna les yeux. Il recommença à dessiner.

« Wufei ! Je vous prie d'écouter… Même si je ne trouve pas grâce à vos yeux, la matière que je vous enseigne est présente à votre examen…

« Et en quoi ça vous concerne que j'écoute ou non… Professeur ?

Il accentua le dernier mot, avec un sourire froid et des yeux vide. Meiran savait qu'il cachait sa tristesse de cette façon.

« Ca me concerne que je donne des appréciations de passage… De ce fait, je peux vous empêcher d'obtenir votre diplôme.

« Et bien faites-le, qu'est-ce que ça changerai pour moi ?

« Deux heures de colle ce soir à vingt heures

« Je ne viendrai pas.

« Si c'est le cas, vous serez renvoyé.

« Arrêtes Wufei…

« Bien.

Il ferma son cahier à dessin, reprit son bloc de cour et attendit.

« L'amour, s'il n'est qu'illusion est pourtant extrêmement douloureux lorsqu'il est refusé…

Wufei replongea dans ses pensées, fixant le vide. Trowa le regardait, les yeux brillant de douleur.

Xxx

Wufei avait prit une douché, attaché soigneusement ses long cheveux en tresse, enfilé un pantalon noir et moulant ainsi qu'un t-shirt à col roulé et sans manche moulant.

Il prit son sac. Duo et Heero le regardèrent, inquiet.

« Wufei… Tu veux que j'intervienne ? Que je lui fasse annuler la colle ?

« Non… Ca va aller…

« On garde le téléphone a porté de main. Si tu as le moindre problème, fais sonner et on serra la quelques secondes après okay ?

« Oui…

Il enfila sa longue veste noire, la boutonna jusqu'au col et quitta la chambre.

Xxx

Pendant ce temps, Trowa tournait en rond, impatient, mort de trouille à l'idée de perdre définitivement le jeune homme.

Il le fit enfin devant la porte.

« Entres et ferme derrière toi.

Le bâtiment était désert.

« On va reprendre les cours la ou tes notes s'arrêtent. Montres-les moi.

Wufei lui tendit les cours patiemment recopié sur ceux de Meiran.

« Vu que je ne suis pas en retard, je peux m'en aller ?

« Je t'aime.

Wufei se figea.

« Quoi ?

« Je t'aime… Zeck t'a raconté des mensonges pour se venger. Depuis que tu m'as surpris avec lui, je n'ai plus touché personne… Wufei, je ne me suis plus jamais branlé…

Les joues du chinois se rougirent.

« La, de te voir comme ça, mon pouls s'affole, j'ai du mal à respirer… Wufei, je suis amoureux pour la première fois… De toi.

Le chinois éclata de rire.

« Est-ce encore un rêve ? Ou un de tes mensonges cruels ? Trowa ? Est-ce que je peux te faire vraiment confiance ?

« Wufei, si je te trahis, tues-moi… je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer…

« Trowa, je t'aimes tu sais mais… J'ai peur… Dans le passé, j'ai été violé…

« Je sais… Meiran m'a raconté.

« Trowa… je suis sale…

« Non, tu es encore plus beau… Plus pur et propre…

Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es le plus beau Wufei… Je t'aime et je veux te protéger… Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien… Wufei, sors avec moi…

« Oui…

Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent. Leurs corps se serraient le plus possible. Wufei souriait pendant que Trowa lui caressait le dos doucement.

« On rentre ? Il faut que tu te réconcilies avec Duo, Heero et ma sœur…

« Oui.

Le professeur se leva, tendit la main à son petit ami pour le relever, l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa. Wufei sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue sous cette déclaration.

Ils prirent le chemin de la tour, main dans la main. Dans l'ascenseur, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser de nouveau, de se toucher.

Xxx

« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de les laisser seul ?

« Je pense… il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au point. Cette situation ne peut plus continuer comme ça longtemps.

« Oui…

La clé tournant dans la serrure les surprit. Ils regardèrent l'heure d'un même mouvement.

« Déjà ?

Wufei entra, tenant Trowa par la main.

« Bonjour, dit timidement le jeune professeur.

« Bonjour nii-san… Lui sourit affectueusement Heero.

« Bonjour beau-frère.

Trowa sourit. Il embrassa Wufei. Ils venaient de faire un pas vers leur nouvelle vie.

Xxx xxX

SIX MOIS PLUS TARD…

« C'est immense !

« Oui, faut dire qu'on sera cinq à vivre dedans… Alors, l'entré, ici, la cuisine, la, le salon/salle à manger. Par la, les quatre chambre, la salle de bain et les toilettes.

« Mon Dieu Trowa !

Wufei l'embrassa passionnément.

« Et c'est à cinq minutes de l'école. Ah, j'oubliai, le digicode est le 12 35. On a cinq places réservées au parking. C'est au deuxième sous-sol.

« Bien. Je choisis ma chambre en premier…

« Pourquoi ?

« Honneur aux femmes Duo… Honneur aux femmes.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, regardant toutes les pièces.

« Je prends celle-la.

La plus petite, éloigné des autres, juste à côté de la salle de bain.

« Nous, celle-la… Annonça Duo. La mezzanine nous convient très bien.

« Bien, il nous reste la plus belle. Trowa embrassa son fiancé. On commencera la peinture demain. Avec de la chance, on aura emménagé à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

« Il faut rentrer.

« Ouai.

« C'est bientôt fini l'internat.

« Moui…

Duo ne l'avouerai jamais mais cette chambre, en haut de la tour des dortoir allait lui manquer, c'est la qu'il avait prit Heero pour la première fois, la aussi qu'il avait perdu sa virginité…

L'heure du couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps. Ils tirèrent le pare à vent entre les deux lits et se couchèrent.

« Trowa ?

« Hum ?

« Je… j'ai envie de toi…

Trowa se redressa.

« Tu es prêt ?

« Oui… ça y est, j'ai besoin de bien plus que de simples caresses… Trowa, fais-moi tiens.

Le professeur le serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience.

Il l'enlaça amoureusement. Ses mains saisirent les hanches fines allongea le jeune asiatique sous lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les mains de Trowa glissèrent sous son t-shirt.

« Je peux te faire ce dont je rêve ?

« Oui, soupira le chinois. Fais ce que tu veux…

Trowa l'embrassa. Ses mains caressèrent les hanches lentement, du bout des ongles.

Wufei se cambra.

« Laisses-toi faire…

Il lui enleva tous ses vêtements, restant habillé. Le contact des vêtements sur sa peau nu électrisa le jeune homme qui se cambra.

La bouche de Trowa saisit ses lèvres avec férocité. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent, se frottèrent avec un bruit humide.

Trowa se recula et regarda avec désir le filet de salive coulant des lèvres de son amant.

Il se redressa. Ses dents mordillèrent le lobe d'oreille puis le mordit brusquement.

« Ha !

Le sexe de Wufei se tendit brusquement. Trowa laissa sa langue glisser au creux de son cou, léchant le creux de l'épaule.

Il la laissa descendre jusqu'au téton, les léchant successivement l'un et l'autre. Il ne s'attarda pas, allant toujours plus bas.

Il remplit le nombril de salive. Une de ses mains lâcha les hanches qui essayaient toujours de s'agiter pour lui caresser les testicules.

La peau du chinois fut parcourut de violent frissons avant de se couvrir de chair de poule. Satisfait, Trowa lécha les bouton, frôlant la verge.

Il suça la peau tendre du scrotum, lécha rapidement les bourses, mouillant les poils pubien avec un sourire pervers.

Sa main pétrissait la hanche fine pendant que l'autre masturbait lentement le sexe bien raide.

« Tu es si beau…

« Mais bien moins que toi…

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Trowa retourna à ses léchouilles. Il glissa sa langues plusieurs fois sur le scrotum.

Soudain Wufei ne put retenir un cri de plaisir.

La langue de Trowa venait de passer rapidement sur son anus. Le jeune enseignant sourit devant cette réaction. Il se redressa, et tout en avalant la verge, le sodomisa de deux doigts.

Le corps de Wufei se figea, tendu comme un arc. Il mordit ses doigts pour ne pas crier.

« Non, tu vas te faire du mal, arrêtes…

« Mais… Duo et Heero…

« Ils dorment, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Un troisième doigt se faufila dans son anus. Les jambes de Wufei se replièrent d'elles-mêmes, s'appuyant sur le matelas de façon à soulever ses hanches.

« Vas-y… Je la veux en moi maintenant…

Trowa ouvrit sa braguette, ne lâchant pas l'érection une seconde. Il sortit son sexe, se masturba rapidement.

Il se redressa, prenant place entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes de son amant. Il saisit son sexe délicatement, le guidant vers l'entré d'une main sure.

Mais, si son apparence lui donnait une rassurante maîtrise de soi, Trowa tremblait de l'intérieur.

Il avait peur… Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de le faire fuir…

Il bloqua se respiration, posa son gland sur l'anus et poussa enfin. Les chairs résistèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrit. Sa verge entra sans rencontrer de problème.

Lorsqu'il toucha le fond, il réalisa le problème. Il ressortit entièrement avant de rester figé. Wufei se rendit vite compte du malaise et se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Elle rentre pas…

Hébété, Wufei avait du mal à comprendre.

« Je te prends mais ma verge ne rentre pas entière. Elle bute au fonde alors qu'il reste au moins ça.

Il montra de ses doigts le morceau sortant de trois ou quatre centimètres.

« Et, je suis pas en pleine érection, ma queue va encore grossir… Wufei…

« Prends-moi. Forces s'il le faut.

Trowa l'embrassa.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Lentement, il obéit, tendant la croupe sans honte. Trowa lui fit baisser la tête l'appuyant sur le matelas. Il lui remonta les fesses lentement.

Il lui embrassa les fesses, se redressa. Sa verge gonflait d'impatience. Avant d'être pleinement dur, il se colla à lui, frottant son érection sur les fesses.

Wufei se décontracta.

« Enfonces-moi bien…

Trowa poussa, son sexe entra. Wufei se surprit à la comparer à un serpent, long si long qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout.

Maintenant que Trowa était en pleine érection, il comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Sa queue ne cessait de l'emplir, de l'écarteler, elle continuait d'entrer s'en s'arrêter.

Soudain, elle toucha le fond.

« Elle y est toute ?

« Non… Calmes-toi, je n'irais pas plus loin…

« Entres la toute. Comme ça, je serais tout à toi.

Trowa serra les dents. Il bloqua de nouveau sa respiration, se recula juste un peu et s'enfonça, presque brutalement sur la longueur qui lui manquait.

Wufei mordit le coussin, ses doigts se refermant sur les draps à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Lentement, Trowa commença à le prendre. Il bougeait en faisant très attention. Cette pénétration extrême donna de violent frisson au garçon.

« C'est si bon… Bon… Bouges !

Les hanches de Wufei bougeaient d'elles-mêmes cherchant à se faire prendre. Trowa lui donna un coup de rein plus puissant.

Le temps sembla se figer. Wufei sentit son corps se déchirer, il s'affaissa. Du sang coula sur ses cuisses.

Même Duo, malgré sa grosseur ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal. Trowa était bien plus gros que lui, mais, son amour pour Trowa lui faisait oublier ses désagréments.

« Je te déflore…

Trowa avait l'impression de prendre une fille vierge. Il se recula lentement.

Aidé par le sang, il put commencer de légers mouvements. Petit à petit, le corps s'habitua, supportant la pénétration avec de plus en plus de facilité.

Pour finir de le détendre, Trowa se retira complètement avant de rentrer entièrement puis de ressortir de nouveau totalement. Il le refit cinq ou six fois.

Wufei gémissait, se tortillait, remontait la croupe. La chaleur de ce sexe le prenant remonter le long de ses reins, se rependant dans tout son corps.

La douleur était diffuse, supportable. Elle en devenait plaisante et excitante. Trowa passa sa main sous les hanches, les encerclant d'un bras.

Il le tira vers le haut, le forçant à se redresser sur ses jambes alors que le haut de son corps restait collé au matelas.

Trowa lui embrassa le dos, dans une contorsion assez effrayante. Il serra un peu plus les hanches de son bras puis commença enfin à le prendre correctement.

Le bruit mouillé, le corps pulsant sous lui, il serra les dents pour ne pas s'enfoncer brutalement. Wufei mordit son oreiller.

« Je veux t'entendre…

« Han !!

Wufei resserra ses muscles internes.

« Elle est si grosse… Trowa… Elle est énorme…

« C'est ton corps asiatique qui est trop étroit.

« Même pour un européen elle est énorme. Ha !

Trowa venait de s'enfoncer complètement. La respiration de Wufei se fit plus laborieuse, il haletait. De la salive coula hors de sa bouche.

Trowa continuait de bouger, allant de plus en plus loin, mais toujours lentement.

Soudain, il relâcha les hanches et posa ses mains sur les épaules tendues de son amant, le tira vers l'arrière.

« Redresses-toi… A quatre pattes…

Les bras tremblant, Wufei se redressa. Il poussa un cri. Son corps plus étroit dans cette position lui envoya une violente décharge de plaisir.

« HAA ! Encore !

Trowa sourit, il enclencha un mouvement de vas et viens plus précis, plus langoureux. Le jeune professeur profita de cette position pour lui caresser les fesses avant de descendre vers le sexe raide, pendant dans le vide.

Il pinça le prépuce avant de repousser la peau de la verge, tâtant le gland ainsi mis à nu.

Il suça son index, salivant dessus avant de frictionner le bout du gland.

Wufei se tendit, avalant ses cris. Trowa insista sur la fente, mettant Wufei en ébullition.

Trowa se pencha sur lui, lécha son oreille.

« Jouies pour moi…

Wufei se cambra, son dos s'arrondit. Il éjacula en de long jet, souillant ses draps. Trowa laissa sa main sur le gland, laissant le sperme s'étaler dessus.

Il la porta à sa bouche, léchant la semence avec envie puis le tendit à Wufei.

Sans pudeur, le chinois suça les doigts, les nettoyant tranquillement. Sa respiration était hachée, il tremblait. Mais, le sexe de Trowa continuait de s'enfoncer dans ses chairs.

Trowa passa ses deux bras sous lui, les redressant lentement. Il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu.

A la force de ses bras, il redressa Wufei, le collant à son torse puis se redressa, l'emmenant avec lui.

S'appuyant sur ses talons, il ne soutient plus le corps de Wufei, le gardant contre lui en l'enlaçant.

Le chinois cria, il haletait, la verge venait de s'enfoncer encore plus loin. Sentir les abdos contracté contre son dos, les cuisses puissantes.

Son corps fut parcourut de frisson semblable à des convulsions. Se servant de ses cuisses, Trowa continuait de le faire monter sur sa verge, le prenant de plus en plus rapidement et profondément.

Une de ses mains lui caressa la poitrine, pinçant les tétons, jouant avec sa gorge, griffant son cou, l'autre plongea entre ses cuisses pour pomper sur sa verge vibrante.

Wufei planait, il ne sentait que la pénétration, n'entendait que les mots d'amour susurrer à son oreille sans se rendre compte des cris qu'il poussait alors qu'il était si pudique d'habitude.

Puis, Trowa lui mordit la nuque tout en pinçant son scrotum. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, Wufei se tendit, donna un violent coup de hanche vers l'avant puis éjacula de nouveau.

Trowa sourit. Il se retira. Son sexe vibrait toujours d'impatience. Il s'allongea et assit Wufei sur son ventre.

« Vas-y… amuses-toi.

Dans un état second, Wufei s'assit sur la verge, s'empalant entièrement.

Il serra de ses cuisses de larges hanches de Trowa et se baisa sur la colonne de chair avec des cris intense. Son corps était couvert de sueur, tremblait.

Il sentait cette verge, tel un serpent sinuait en lui, entrant encore et toujours.

« Wufei… Je vais…

Comprenant le message, il contracta ses muscles.

« Vas-y, j'attends que ça…

Il se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant amoureusement.

Ce fut suffisant pour Trowa qui éjacula. La semence fusa, l'emplissant, Wufei continuait de bouger.

Elle coulait hors de lui. Wufei s'arracha. Il se pencha au dessus de la verge, laissant Trowa lui éjaculer sur le visage, il ouvrit la bouche tout en le masturbant très rapidement.

Il avalait une partie du liquide, laissant couler l'autre sur la verge, en barbouillant tout le bas ventre de son amant.

Quand Trowa eut fini d'éjaculer, Wufei lécha le reste, nettoyant. Trowa l'attrapa, l'embrassant presque brusquement avant de l'allonger presque de force.

Il lui lécha les fesses, récoltant sa semence jusque dans l'anus à grands coups de langues.

Il enfonça trois doigts dans l'anus encore ouvert, le sodomisant lentement, tâtant à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il caressa la prostate longuement, excitant son amant puis prit sa verge en bouche. Quand Wufei éjacula, il avala sans se poser de question, le nettoyant à soin tour.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, repus, exténué, heureux et amoureux.

Ils s'endormirent.

Heero se relâcha. Duo continuait de s'enfoncer en lui frénétiquement.

Xxx

Meiran posa son fin pinceau, elle essuya son front couvert de sueur. Elle chercha quelques secondes dans ses poches puis alluma une cigarette.

Elle regarda sa chambre, le bleu électrique qu'elle avait choisi irait parfaitement avec ses meubles laqués noir. Ils devaient recevoir les meubles d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Elle écrasa son mégot, descendit de l'échelle. La frise qu'elle venait de peindre et qui lui avait prit une journée, donnait un merveilleux effet.

« Meiran !

Elle se retient de justesse au barreau.

Son frère entra comme une furie, les cheveux lâchés pleins de peinture. Tout le quartier devait savoir comment elle s'appelait maintenant.

« Quoi ?

« Les meubles sont la… C'est magnifique…

« J'espère bien, au prix qu'ils nous ont coûté.

« La voisine nous a apporté un gâteau.

« Magnifique.

« Et le concierge des fraises… Tu viens mangé ?

« Oui…

Elle soupira, son frère avait bien changé. Depuis qu'il avait des relations avec Trowa, il était bien plus détendu.

Elle regarda par l'immense fenêtre ronde de sa chambre. Un rayon de soleil illumina son visage.

Maintenant, ils pouvaient commencer à être heureux.

F.I.N

Voila, merci à Noan et Nass d'avoir répondu à mon appel.

Mais je le relance… Donnez-moi vos couples favoris et j'en ferais une histoire.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celle-là. A bientôt.

DAKI


End file.
